Declan Research Facility Lab
The Declan Research Facility Lab was a Hawaiian lab owned by Evan Declan where he conducted research on the Inhumans. The lab was destroyed during a battle between the Inhuman Royal Family and the Attilan Royal Guard. History Research Lab While conducting research on the Inhumans to find what were the mechanisms of Terrigenesis at a genetic level, Evan Declan had a laboratory built on the Hawaiian island of Oahu. There, he hosted some Inhumans and studied them. is taken to the lab by Evan Declan]] Upon learning that an Inhuman, Black Bolt, had thrown a police car in the air with the sole power of his voice, Declan enlisted Sammy's assistance. Declan helped them escape from Oahu County Correctional Facility and took them to his lab, where he tested their DNA. Declan also gave Black Bolt a file containing the profiles of all the Inhumans he knew about, as Black Bolt was looking for his Inhuman wife Medusa.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa First Confrontation and Sammy encounter Auran while leaving the lab]] However, Black Bolt and Sammy decided to leave the lab when they found a syringe of poison in the lab. As they left the facility, they were ambushed by Auran and the Attilan Royal Guard. While Sammy escaped, Black Bolt confronted the guards and tore down a gas pipe, threatening to kill them all should Mordis unleash his powers. Medusa and Louise Fisher joined the battle and knocked over Mordis, who released a powerful beam which caused an explosion. Mordis, Locus and Flora were knocked unconscious while Sakas and Auran were killed in the explosion. Black Bolt, Medusa and Fisher took Locus with them before leaving. Upon regaining consciousness, Flora and Mordis chased them. Infiltration into Declan Research Facility Lab autopsies the bodies of Auran and Sakas]] The corpses of Auran and Sakas] were taken into the lab by Evan Declan and his assistant, who performed autopsy on them. As they were reviewing the results of the DNA tests, Auran's healing powers activated and revived her. Upon seeing Sakas' body, Auran brutally attacked the scientists and murdered Declan's assistant. When she learned that Black Bolt was in debt with Declan and after contacting Maximus, Auran decided to use Declan to get to Black Bolt.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Auran later had Mordis and Flora return to the lab with a captive Sammy, who could also be used to lure Black Bolt into a trap. Auran called Black Bolt and Medusa and challenge them to come and free the prisoners. In preparation for the impending battle, Auran received reinforcements from Attilan, including Loyolis. Auran ordered them to patrol the lab while they waited for the Inhuman Royal Family to come. finds and releases Evan Declan]] Gorgon and Karnak eventually arrived in the lab. They cut down the power in the building and Karnak approached the lab. Karnak successfully infiltrated the lab, where he knocked Flora and Mordis unconscious. Joined by Gorgon, they released Sammy. Gorgon then fought and defeated Auran, enabling them to release Declan as well. However, as they were tying up the defeated guards, Mordis refused to return into custody and tried to blew up the whole building, threatening to kill everybody around him. Gorgon rushed at him and prevented him from doing so, but lost in life in the process as part of the lab collapsed. arrives at the lab]] Karnak pulled out Gorgon's body of the rubber and remained at the partly destroyed lab with the prisoners and the deceased Gorgon. Black Bolt, Medusa and Crystal eventually arrived in the lab and searched through the debris, finding Mordis' mask. They joined Karnak and learned about what had happened in the lab before leaving the facility with Declan and the prisoners.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Gallery Blackbolt locus.png Auran revive.png Declan Auran's losing powers.png Sammy released.png Mordis death.png References Category:Locations Category:Inhumans (TV series) Locations Category:Declan Research